


Snow Trip (Masky x Hoodie)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short Story, Slight Cussing, Slight Hurt, blizzard, filler story because of college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Masky and Hoodie are on a mission, but without a clear warning of an oncoming blizzard they're left on their own. I apologize this being short, but college has been a pain.





	Snow Trip (Masky x Hoodie)

Masky X Hoodie-Snow Trip

Hoodie’s POV

As usual Slender sending Masky and I out on a mission, the worst part about it though was we were outside. In the snow. At fucking 30 degrees. If that wasn’t enough the big kicker is we’re hunting someone that lives in the frozen hills about 2 hours away from the nearest town. Masky and I were carrying huge bags on our backs that had enough supplies for another week. We’ve already had some from the few days of travel we had to take to get to this hill. I wanted to drive the car up but it got smashed after LJ and Jeff’s fight….that and they had sex in the car so it would have been hard to clean..

While grimacing at the thought i barely registered where i was going until someone yanked me by the backpack. I looked behind me and saw masky, and behind his mask i could tell he was wondering what was wrong with me.

“Uh Hoodie, the house is North, not East.” Masky said and let go of my bag before starting to walk.

“Right sorry, it just..i’m a little ticked we couldn’t come here on a warmer time of the year.” I replied and followed Masky.

“Hoodie it’s Fall season, it’s just cold cause we’re in the hills.” Masky chuckled softly from my complaint and I shrugged.

“Still a pain in the ass.” I muttered and kept walking. A small buzz from my pocket made both Masky and I stop in our tracks. I took out my phone from my pocket.

“The hell is Toby calling for? He knows we can’t have a lot of phone service up here.” Masky grumbled and crossed his arms.

I opened my phone and asked. “Yes Toby what is it?”

“Hey Hoodie! So I was watching from the satellite onto the guy and he’s staying in his house. Apparently he’s hunkering down for a blizzard.” Toby responded, his voice slightly filling with static.

“A blizzard? Toby where is it coming from and how long do we have to get shelter?” I asked quickly, a blizzard could knock out communications for days.

“Uh it looks like from the n-north, and about 10 minutes to hit. Y-you guys-*static* hurry-*static* you hear-*static*” Toby’s voice went to complete static and i groaned and turned my phone off.

“Of course..Masky how far do you think we are from the guy’s place?” I asked, starting to feel the wind pick up.

“About 30 minutes! We dont have a lot of time so we need to book it!” Masky replied and started walking faster this time. I quickly followed with him.

The snow was only to our ankles so it was easy walking at the time, but it was urgent that we get to the guys place. We kill him, spend a couple nights there, then go home. Or at least that’s our plan..

However sometimes those plans go astray..and I was determined not to let Masky get hurt again. Quickly I got ahead of masky and took out his gun, wanting to prepare to storm into the cabin. Masky had kept his eyes focused around us for the storm before calling out and pointing ahead of us.

“Dark clouds straight ahead! We should stop!” Masky shouted over the rising winds.

“Forget it! We have to keep pushing forward!” I yelled back and took out the heating pad in my coat and gave it to him. “Use this! I’m not even cold!”

“You dumbass! You’ll get more than a cold without it!” Masky growled loudly but i just kept walking and heard his grunts of annoyance as he put the pad in his coat.

As we got farther the winds picked up and snow started falling at a rapid pace, enough that i could barely see a tree in front of me before i made contact to it. I huffed and grumbled, crossing her arms closer to my chest hoping to stay warmer. We couldn’t be far from the house now, and as if god heard my prayer there was a few lights shining in the distance. I pulled out my gun and quickly made my way to the house, i slowly opened one window and Masky ran over and jumped in. Masky instantly had his gun out and looking for the guy, I stayed outside just in case.

Masky’s POV.

I was in the process of trying to find this fucker and put him down when a mouse ran past me and caused me to jump. It’s not like i was afraid of them but rodents of any kind have screwed me over and gave away my position. However it was a stray mouse rather than a pet so i continued my search. I leaned on the walls and carefully looked around my corners, there was a few candles lit but there was no sign of him. Not in the kitchen, dining room, or even bathrooms, and when i got to the living room the fireplace was still smoking from being put out. 

Slowly I made my way upstairs and started looking in the rooms, one bathroom, a closet, and the final room is the bedroom i’m guessing. I made extra sure to take my steps slow and made my way to the door. I paused and leaned close to the door, listening..Nothing? No snoring, sleep breathing, guy doesnt even talk in his sleep? It was strange to me but i slowly opened the door to greet the man. All I knew was when I walked in I was fucking hit in the back with a chair, I let out a growl of pain and turned to the man that was behind the door but he already fled. Grumbling to myself from the pain in my back I ran after him, getting a close shot at him as he ran downstairs but I don't think I hit him. Then i heard the front door slam open.

“Oh fuck no..” I growled and jumped down from the top of the stairs and chased after him, if he got in his car we’re screwed.

Although when I ran out and he was on the ground, bleeding from his head, with a knife still lodged in it. I looked around but i couldn’t see Hoodie.

“Hoodie? You there?” I called out, but i wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t hear me, the blizzard was drowning my voice. Worry started to consume me and my chest started to sting.

“Over here Masky..” Hoodie’s voice called, but his voice sounded hoarse and tired. However i looked around again and saw him sitting and leaning against the guy’s car. I ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

“Come on lets get inside..” I said and grunted as i let him lean on me. “I told you, you’d get hypothermia without the heating pack.”

“Yeah yeah..no big deal right? There’s a fireplace.” Hoodie replied when i got inside with him and closed the door.

When I took him to the fireplace he had already beat me to the match box on the table and lit one, tossing it carelessly into the fireplace. I let go of him and grabbed a small can of oil, pouring some in the fireplace to make the flames roar. Hoodie practically collapsed on the couch and took off his gear in relief, i got closer and slowly pulled his hood up. He flinched for a moment but relaxed and i put my hand on his forehead, he was shaking and cold as ice. 

“Stay here, get undressed, i’ll get something for you to warm up in.” I said and walked off, looking for some blankets. Instinctively i rushed upstairs and grabbed some wool blankets from the bedroom then ran to the kitchen. I was trying hard not to panic and think of what he should drink. However i left it alone and walked back to him, as i instructed he was only wearing his boxers and was not on the floor near the fireplace. Setting the wool blanket on his head he repositioned it on his shoulders and i placed the second one on his legs.

“You ok? Tell me what you feel right now..” I said quietly, people in hypothermia were not always easy to talk to, either because they slurred or you’re talking too loud for them to process.

(Author’s note: bare with me here i need to purposefully do bad grammer to do the symptoms of hypothermia.)

“U-uh..tirrd..d-dizzy..” Hoodie said quietly and slurred a bit. He wasn’t in the worst stage thankfully. “A..a litt-le hungy..”

“Ok i’ll make you some food, stay here.” I respond and walked back to the kitchen and looked around. The man that died was packing a shit ton of food, there was two shelves of cans and there was only dry foods. Now that i think about it...I looked around and there was only a mini fridge, inside was a couple beers but that’s it. That must have been why he went down to the city was to get beer or something. 

Turning my attention to making the soup, I kept glancing over at Hoodie. He had moved back to the couch but was laying down this time. If he falls asleep he’s gonna get a wake up call, on his head, with my fist. I walked over as the soup was cooking and touched his shoulder.

“No sleeping got it?” I huffed, and he looked at me with a bored expression. 

“Yeah i know..is there any beer?” He spoke bitterly, knowing he cant have any in his condition, but knew it was for his own good. 

"No beer, i'm getting soup ready." I responded and walked back to the soup, pouring it into a bowl and walked back over. When i handed him the bowl he started eating like he was in a rush and then started looking around in a paranoid behavior. 

“Hoodie, we’re safe, no one else is here, i promise.” I sat next to him and said as calmly as possible.

Hoodie didn’t say anything and just nodded, after some time passed he finished and set the bowl on a small table next to him. I took off my mask and slowly got out of my clothes. If i wanted to be near him i would need to be out of my wet and cold clothes. When i finished I slowly leaned on him to see his reaction, and he took the opportunity to pull me into the wool cocoon of his.

“Hold on Hoodie i need to-” I got cut off by a snore and I sighed. “Fucking idiot..” However i relaxed in his embrace and cuddled him, hoping i could keep him just as warm.

~Next day~

Next morning I woke up to see Hoodie still holding me tightly to his body, but he felt warmer so that’s good. Quietly and casually pulled away from his grasp and looked around, there was frost covering the windows and the fireplace was out. I yawned and heard my phone go off with an annoying buzz, not wanting to wake Hoodie I took it to the kitchen and answered.

“Hello?” I said and cleared my throat.

“Oh god you two are still alive!” Toby’s voice yelled out from my speaker. “I thought you two were dead! I was calling for an hour!”

“Jesus Toby shut up..i just woke up and my phone was on vibrate..” I groaned and rubbed my head. “The guy is dead but it maybe another day before we head down.”

“Why’s that? One of you hurt?” Toby asked with a slight chuckle.

“Kinda, Hoodie got hypothermia, the idiot gave me his heating pack. But he’s still sick so just tell slender we’ll start heading back tomorrow.” I replied and leaned on the counter, looking outside at the tons of snow.

“Alrighty then, i’ll let him know. Talk to you later!” Toby called out before hanging up.

“Hope not..” I grunt and closed my phone.

“Hope not what?” Hoodie’s voice surprised me and made me turn to look at him.

“Nothing, just Toby being annoying. I let them know we’ll leave tomorrow when i’m sure you’re not sick.” I answered and shrugged a bit, crossing my arms from the chill.

Hoodie smiled at me happily and walked over, pulling me close to his chest again and wrapping the blanket around both of us. “Well i dont really feel sick so, lets treat today as our vacation.”

There was a slight flirting edge to his voice and in my response i grinned and pecked his cheek. “Yeah i guess we can. We’re snowed in anyways.”

Hoodie’s smile turned into a smirk and he kissed my neck, sending a small shiver down my back. “Well lets keep ourselves warm then huh~?”

I didn’t have a single problem with that, and I think we need to go on more snow missions together.


End file.
